Becky Moriarty
by foreverrodyas
Summary: James Moriarty returns to Ireland to find his missing daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Becky Moriarty

Summary: Little Irish girl

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with or in any way shape or form own the little girl or the material from which this story was based.

When Jim Moriarty first heard that he had a daughter, his initial reaction was unimaginable anger. He didn't want to be a father, he didn't want to raise some ungrateful little brat. His second thought, was 'that bitch! How dare she give birth to my progeny and never tell me?' Ordinarily, in situations like this he would have sent one of his minions to deal with her; but this one deserved a bit more personal of a touch.

Jim booked the next flight back to Ireland with his faithful Sebastian sitting in the seat next to him. He spent the entire time ignoring Sebastian in favor of tapping his fingers along his knee in an erratic pattern. The only reason he'd actually found out about this 'Becky' was the phone call that Sebastian had happened upon and shared with him. He still wasn't sure why his first thought upon hearing her voice was to wonder about her parentage, but he was glad that he'd looked into it.

By the time they arrived, he'd worked his rage down enough that he'd be able to handle it calmly. He didn't even bother to book a hotel, they went straight from the aeroport to the address he had found for that woman. They went to school together, a long time ago, but he barely remembers her face.

They break into her dingy little house, he's timed it just right so that there's no one home. Sending Sebastian into the back room, his plants himself down on the least disgusting chair in the living room to wait.

It takes long enough, but he eventually hears her come through the front door. She drops her bags with a shriek that makes him grimace. "Hello, little whore. I've come to claim what's mine."

Her eyes widen and she seems frozen in place. "T-Tommy? Is that you? Tommy McGann?" He smirks at her, and she pales dramatically. "W-what are you doing here? You said that you were n-never coming back to Ireland."

Jim stands up slowly, cracking his neck from side to side. "Sebby! You can come out now!" Sebastian emerges from the back, looking quite intimidating. He's brandishing his favorite knife and he has a bloodthirsty look in his eyes. He snaps his fingers absently, signalling Sebastian to take her away and deal with her. "She's not my problem anymore, do what you will. Oh, and Sebby? Make it hurt."

The woman starts to scream as she's pulled away by her hair, but she's quickly silenced which does disappoint him a bit. But he understands the necessity of it. Settling back down in the chair to wait for school to finish, he closes his eyes and relaxes. He has so many plans for his little girl, they're going to burn the world together. He smiles, because it's going to be beautiful.

He's still slouching across the chair when Becky finally gets to the house. He smirks at her look of surprise. She drops her bag, her mouth opening to speak and he wiggles his fingers at her. "Hello, Darling. I hear you'd like to demolish your school. The name is James Moriarty. But you can call me Dad."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Pleasantly enough, little Becky reacted quite well to finding out that she had a father who was a murderer/terrorist. Not to mention the fact that said father had killed her mum. She was delightfully sadistic for her age, and she took to the two of them quite fast. Part of that may or may not have been due to Jim's promise to arrange for her old school to be destroyed.

Within an hour, everything had been arranged and they were on their way back to England. Becky didn't seem scared at all by the men taking her away, going as far as to throw a constant influx of questions at them. Under any other circumstance, he would have killed someone for that. But with it being her, and his already growing fondness for the brat, he decided to be lenient. The greatest annoyance about her was the fact that she didn't quite grasp that he would have plans for her future. She was more interested in asking about types of bombs and guns, and demanding to be taught how to use both. In some ways, it was hard to believe that she was only ten. He didn't think most children her age were like this; but considering who her father was, it shouldn't be too surprising.

"Can I call you Daddy? I've always wanted to call someone Daddy." He blinks at the randomness of her question, quickly shaking his head.

"No, darling. You really shouldn't call me that." He grimaces lightly, "Anything but that, really." Reaching out to ruffle her hair, he chuckles in commiseration at the uncomfortable look on Sebastian's face. "We're going to be in flight for at least another hour. Do you think you can sleep?"

She shakes her head vigorously, "I have so much to ask you about, Dad!" He raises an eyebrow at her, which she takes as an invitation to continue. "Like why you didn't come for me until now, and why you killed Mum, and why the stewardess keeps glaring at Seb?" She finishes her words with a great big gasp for air, looking expectantly up at him.

Jim rolls his eyes at her exuberance and sits back in his chair with a long exhale. "Because that nasty woman kept you a secret, see previous answer. Because she was trying to chat me up earlier, and Sebby threatened to get her in trouble with her boss for it." Widening his eyes in a convincingly honest look, he peers over at Sebastian to smirk at him. "Darling, your father needs to get some sleep now. So why don't you get to know Sebby better while I take a nap?" Without waiting for a reply or acknowledging Sebastian's glare, he leans back in his rather comfortable chair and closes his eyes. Successfully blocking out all sound, he drops right off to sleep.

The next thing Jim hears is the dreadful tinny sound of a voice over the speakers that's alerting passengers to their arrival at Heathrow. He also notices that he's being incessantly poked in the shoulder by a rather small set of fingers. Right, Becky. He groans internally as he sits up and looks over at her. "Yes, darling?"

"Seb said I could wake you up now. We're here!" She's still grinning, which makes him feel a bit like screaming. Something that he ignores. As much as he enjoys freaking people out, now is really not the time.

"I can see that." He stretches out awkwardly and yawns. He really needs to work on his sleeping habits, they've gotten terrible these days. He looks back at her and blinks. "Yes, darling? Can I help you with something?" This just makes her giggle and shake her head, which he ignores.

"Sebby? Did you call Trev about the car? I'm not in the mood for a cab today."

Sebastian nods at him with a tight smile. "Yeah, don't worry about it, Boss. I took care of everything." He closes his eyes with a sigh of relief now that Becky seems to be finally quieting down.

She's silent for quite a while after that, seemingly too absorbed in the sights to do much talking. It isn't until much later, when they're in the car and her nose is pressed up against the window that she speaks again. Her voice is softer now, more reserved. "You can afford to have me, right? I mean, Mum always complained about how expensive I was. And that she never had enough money because of how much money it cost to keep me." She looks sad for a moment, looking down at her hands. "I don't miss her or anything, not right now. But, you're not going to be like her, are you?"

Rolling his eyes at the reference to Becky's mother. "Don't worry about that, darling. Do I look like I'm short on money? You'll be taken care of just fine for the rest of your life. As long as you listen to Sebby and I that is, and learn all the things we have to teach you. Agreed?" Her face brightens and she nods vigorously.

"Yes, yes of course! Whatever you say, Dad!" Smiling again, she turns back to her observation of the scenery.


End file.
